


things you said at the kitchen table

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, au: different flatmates, but the rules are the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: Over dinner, Rosa asks Jaquie to consider coming clean about the rules they've been breaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fill. [Nikkaphon](http://nikkaphon.tumblr.com) requested #13, _Things you said at the kitchen table._

Rosa dumped the pasta onto Jaquie’s plate and handed it to her.

“So,” she said, sitting down across the table from her. “How long are we actually going to hide this shit from your flatmates?”

It was a conversation that Jaquie had known was coming, but she’d been hoping to avoid it for a little bit longer. “Freddie’s going to be such a pain in the ass if she knows I’ve been breaking the rules." 

“Freddie needs to get laid,” Rosa said in reply. 

Jaquie shrugged a second time, and dug into her pasta. It wasn’t _her_ fault that Freddie and Ben had come up with these stupid rules. What she could never understand was why Meg had agreed to them. If they’d presented a unite front, they probably could have shut this whole thing down before it started.

Then again, the rules _were_ pretty funny sometimes. And knowing how easy it was to break them without anyone knowing was even funnier.

“How long do you think it’ll take for them realize how stupid they’re being?” 

“However long it takes for Meg to admit she’s bi and jump Freddie’s bones,” Jaquie said. “So another ten years, probably.”

“So what does that mean for us?” Rosa asked.

Jaquie looked at her. Rosa was biting her lip. Rosa Jones was _biting her lip._ Was she nervous? Jaquie pushed down the uneasy feeling rising in her throat and shrugged. “We can keep dating pretty much forever. It’s not like they’re ever going to figure it out. I mean, Meg might, but I don’t think she really cares about enforcing the rules. She saw me eating a ham sandwich the other day and she didn’t say anything.”

Rosa sighed. “Look, Babe, I’ve done the secret dating thing in about four different countries—”

“Which four?” Okay, so maybe she was derailing a little bit here. So what? 

“New Zealand, obviously, and then there was France, Nepal, and India.” Rosa counted on her fingers. “Anyway, my point is that I have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, and it always ends up complicating things somewhere down the line.”

“So you want me to come clean and tell them we’ve been dating this whole time?”

“I think we should at least be discussing that option.”

Jaquie sighed. “Ben’s going to be so _smug,_ ” she said. “And he and Freddie will insist on punishing me. And since it’s not like I’m going to break up with you, that’s going to go on until they’ve either gotten laid or gotten over themselves.”

“You could always move out,” Rosa said. “Or threaten to, anyway. I don’t think Freddie would be too happy if her precious flat fell apart around her.”

“Where would I go?” Jaquie asked. “I’ve already tried living with Costa, and there’s no way in hell I’m putting myself through that again. He tried to get me to do improve at three in the morning. Multiple times.”

“You could move here,” Rosa pointed out.

“I thought you didn’t like having people stay with you. When Balthazar came for a visit you made him stay with your friend Kit.”

“Yeah, but you’re different.”

Jaquie looked at Rosa for a moment. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she considered the scenario. Hiding things was so easy, and telling people—well, it wasn’t. But they’d been doing this for weeks now, and she’d gotten more and more used to seeing Rosa every day, and honestly, it’d be _really_ nice to be able to spend the night.

“So?” Rosa prompted.

Jaquie took a deep breath, then walked around the table to kiss her. “Okay,” she said once she’d pulled away. “I’ll tell them.”

Rosa reached up and wrapped her arms around Jaquie’s neck, pulling her back into another kiss, and Jaquie wondered how she could ever have considered hiding something as wonderful as this.


End file.
